


Joy

by Oceanwhirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Team Rocket Characters, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Team Rocket Austria
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanwhirl/pseuds/Oceanwhirl
Summary: Team Rocket Pokémon Professor Erle schlägt sich die Nacht um die Ohren; aber das Labor ist nicht so verlassen, wie er zunächst glaubt...
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprosslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/gifts).



> Team Rocket Schwester Joy und Professor Erle sind Teil des Team Rocket Austria, gegründet von Letalis. Schwester Misery gehört sprosslee, Prof. Erle ist meine Schöpfung.

Tatsächlich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Alnus  _ Dinge _ sah. Ob das nun auf den Schlafmangel zurückzuführen war, oder die Dämpfe und Sporen, die er über Jahre des Studiums und der Experimente eingeatmet hatte, oder ob da tatsächlich  _ etwas _ war, ein Geist oder eine Erscheinung, das war schwer zu sagen. Aber schrecken konnten ihn die Bewegungen im Augenwinkel schon lange nicht mehr, noch das Flackern in der Dunkelheit, die seine Schreibtischlampe so spät in der Nacht nicht mehr durchdringen konnte. Weder merkwürdige Erscheinungen noch Geräusche machten ihm Angst. Es gab für alles eine Erklärung, manche wissenschaftlich, manche esoterisch, aber keine beängstigend, wenn man nur offen war, auch unkonventionelle Ideen zu akzeptieren. Und dazu war er bereit - immerhin hatte er in seiner Karriere als Pokémon-Wissenschaftler schon das ein oder andere bizarre Phänomen beobachten können.

Die leisen Schritte auf dem Gang gaben ihm also keinen Anlass zur Beunruhigung, auch wenn zu solch später Stunde das Labor eigentlich hätte verlassen sein müssen. Vermutlich war es bloß ein Nebulak, das den Flur auf und ab spukte, oder das Holz knackte ob wechselnder Temperaturen, hervorgerufen durch die Fukano, deren Flammenangriffe Gegenstand der Experimente am Mittag gewesen waren.

Und zugegebenermaßen hatte Alnus in seiner Funktion als Professor Erle auch gar keine Zeit, sich um solche unbedeutenden Störungen zu kümmern. Nachdem er sich (erwartungsgemäß) acht von zehn Fingerspitzen bei den eben genannten Experimenten verbrannt hatte, hatte er einen Geistesblitz gehabt, wie Feuerschäden von Flammenwurf oder der Glut-Attacke verringert werden könnten - eine Kombination aus den schützenden Effekten von Härtner gepaart mit Attributen der Agilität könnte Pokémonpanzer schnell genug gegen Hitze wappnen, noch bevor tiefere Schichten der Panzerung geschädigt würden - alles Hypothesen, denn da er selbst ja kein Pokémon war, konnte er sich dieses Mal nicht selbst als Proband für erste Experimente beanspruchen und darum bedurfte es eingehender Forschung, bevor die Entwicklung einer entsprechenden TM überhaupt erst in Betracht gezogen werden konnte. Wäre er doch nur selbst ein Pokémon!

"Die Basalzellen der  _ stratum basale _ und der  _ stratum spinosum _ erfordern demzufolge eine beschleunigte Zellteilung," murmelte er, und schraubte an seinem Mikroskop, unter dem eine frische Zellprobe von Quapsel leuchtete. Sein Poképartner hatte wie so oft geduldig als Gewebequelle hergehalten, bevor es vor einigen Stunden in seinem Becken in der Zimmerecke eingeschlafen war. Mit Alnus' Schlaf-und-Wach-Rythmus hielten eben nur nachtaktive Pokémon mit.

Und auch die Selbstgespräche waren Ergebnis der schlaflosen Nächte, die mehr Regel als Ausnahme in seinem Beruf waren.

Wenn also die Basalzellschicht und die Stachelzellschicht bereits vor einer Schädigung eine kurzzeitige aber starke Zellvermehrung-

"Dachte ich's mir doch!"

Alnus zuckte zusammen und schlug sich die Braue am Mikroskop an, zu unerwartet kam die Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

"Ohjemine! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Schwester Misery, die auf ihn zu geeilt kam.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, drehte sein Gesicht zum Licht der Lampe, um es auf eine Verletzung zu untersuchen. Als Schwester Joy für Team Rocket war sie allzeit bereit, kleinere und größere Wehwehchen zu mildern.

"Geht schon," murmelte Alnus, auch wenn seine Schläfe schmerzhaft pochte. Das würde sicher gleich abklingen.

"Dabei wollte ich nur nachschauen, ob du wirklich noch arbeitest, oder ob jemand nur das Licht vergessen hat." Misery richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte.

"Du kennst mich," erwiderte er, seine Brille vom Tisch klaubend. Schwester Miserys Lächeln war viel klarer, nachdem er sie aufgesetzt hatte.

"Natürlich tue ich das. Was schaust du dir da an?"

"Epidermiszellen." Er deutete auf seine Notizen, die auf dem unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch wie eine schlecht gebügelte Tischdecke ausgebreitet waren. Mit ihrem medizinischen Fachwissen würde sie verstehen können, was die Skizzen und Modelle zu bedeuten hatten. "Ich erforsche eine Methode, Hitzeresistenz in die Keimschicht zu implementieren."

"Hat das unter Umständen etwas mit den Brandblasen auf deinen Fingerspitzen zu tun?"

Sein Blick huschte zurück zu Misery, die grinste. Es war nicht nötig, ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Mit einem leisen Lachen zog sie einen Stuhl heran und platzierte ihre Tasche auf ihrem Schoß. "Du weißt doch, dass du zu mir kommen sollst, wenn du dich verletzt." Zielsicher pflücke sie eine weiße Tube aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihm ihre Hand auffordernd entgegen.

"Es ist ja nicht so schlimm," wiegelte Alnus ab. "Und ich hatte gleich eine Idee, wie man möglicherweise die Zellen unterer Hautschichten durch beschleunigtes Wachstum zu einer temporär erhöhten Verhornung betroffener Stellen anregen kann." Die Salbe fühlte sich wohltuend auf seinen Fingerspitzen an, und Miserys vorsichtige Hände auf seiner Handfläche ebenso. 

"Und das konnte nicht bis morgen früh warten?" Sie warf ihm einen kurzen tadelnden Blick zu, ihr Lächeln herausfordernd.

"Schon, aber..." Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie wussten beide, dass sein Enthusiasmus gepaart mit deiner Ungeduld eine ungesunde Kombination war. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn in den dunkelsten Nachtstunden über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt vorfand. Ebenso war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die schmerzhaften Ergebnisse seiner Schusseligkeit behandelte.

"Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?" fragte er, während er zusah, wie sie sich der anderen Hand annahm.

"Ein Tauboga ist gestern vergiftet worden und ich muss die Wirkung des Gegengifts alle sechs Stunden überprüfen, um gegebenenfalls die Dosis neu einzustellen. Ungeplante Nachtschicht also. Immerhin habe ich morgen meinen freien Tag und kann ausschlafen. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mich in der Früh mit meiner Kusine zum Frühstück zu treffen, aber sie hat am Vormittag Dienst, darum wird daraus nichts." Ihr Schulterzucken wirkte beiläufig, aber etwas in ihrem Lächeln sagte Alnus, dass sie doch ein bisschen enttäuscht war. Entweder das, oder er bildete sich etwas ein, was nicht wirklich da war - und das war ja nun nichts neues. Dennoch brachte es ihn auf eine Idee.

"Wenn du Zeit hast, vielleicht möchtest du dann mit mir frühstücken?"

Einen Moment lang blickte sie etwas verdutzt drein; dann lächelte sie wieder und schraubte die Tube zu, um sie wieder in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen. "Unter einer Bedingung," erwiderte sie und stand vom Stuhl auf. Ihr voluminöser Unterrock raschelte. "Dass wir beide vorher eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen, mindestens sieben Stunden. Abgemacht?" Ihr Lächeln war linkisch und ansteckend noch dazu. 

"Also Mittagessen?" erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen und sie nickte, bevor sie mit einer flinken Handbewegung das Licht des Mikroskops ausschalte. 

"Wir sehen uns heute Mittag," verabschiedete sich und verschwand durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war.

Ihre Schritte waren so leise wie ein Nebulak, das den Gang auf und ab spukt, aber als Alnus am nächsten Tag den kleinen Bluterguss an der Augenbraue entdeckte, wusste er, dass sie wirklich da gewesen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Auf Deutsch schreiben ist wirklich, WIRKLICH merkwürdig XD  
> Anyway, frohe Weihnachten, sprossi <3


End file.
